Bad dreams and bionic eyes
by I be Mothman
Summary: Modo helps Throttle out when he has a late night anxiety attack.


Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Biker Mice from mars.

trigger warnings: hinted abuse, gore, anxiety.

If I've made any super glaring spelling or grammer mistakes please let me know. :)

Modo yawned as they parked their bikes and trudged into Charley's small apartment, the trio entered into the living room where Charley was curled up in a recliner, It looked as if she had been waiting up for them. Vinnie knelt down and woke her, she yawned and followed them, they split up at the end of the hall, Charley headed to her room and the trio headed to their own room. They flopped down in their beds and muttered goodnights to each other, Modo switched off the light. They slept for a few hours until Modo was startled awake by a shout in the kitchen. He groaned and stumbled out of bed. Small yelps and cries echoed down the hall. "please! No! I d-didn't do anything! I p-promise... please don't hurt me!" Modo hurried down down the hall and peeked around the corner to see a shivering Mouse curled up under the counter top.

"Throttle? What are you doin outta bed..?" Modo asked, as he knelt down next to him. Throttle startled backwards clawing at his eyes as he did so. Modo rushed forward grabbing his friend's hands away from his face. "Woah! Hey no! Don't you start doin' that again bro..." Modo muttered wrapping an arm around the mouse's back and used his other hand to hold Throttle's arms down. Throttle whimpered, fighting against Modo's grip. "Shh... it's ok..." Modo whispered. Throttle had times where all his logic and function would seemingly disappear. He was always hyper focused on his eyes but during an anxiety attack it was much worse, he would get fixated on removing the objects from his eye sockets where his actual eyes should have been, earning painful results and scars. Modo rubbed a paw against Throttle's ear, Throttle leaned into his hand letting out a groan. He seemed to loose balance leaning back into Modo. "I got ya bro..." Modo soothed. A few hours passed, Modo did his best not to nod off, but he finally drifted back to sleep. He woke up when he heard another urgent whine, he fumbled forwards, grasping for Throttle in the darkness. As his eye adjusted he stared at the gruesome sight of blood oozing down Throttle's face as he attacked his eyes again. Modo lurched forwards, wrenching Throttle's paws away from his face. Throttle snarled at the unexpected touch, slashing his claws into Modo's good arm, "Throttle! It's just me..." Modo snapped, as he pinned Throttle's hands to the floor. Throttle leaned into him, mumbling a string of apologies that weren't quite understandable. Modo sighed smoothing Throttle's fur. He should have warned him, he knew that... he cringed as a mixture of blood and tears soaked down his chest as Throttle leaned against him. Modo wrapped his arms around him. He realized how cold it was on the kitchen tiles as Throttle shivered against him. "I'm gonna take you back to bed ok...? It's to cold out here..." Modo muttered into Throttle's fur. The tan mouse shook his head quickly. "...you gotta move somewhere bro... it's way to cold to sleep out here... uh, how 'bout the couch? That's only a few feet away." Throttle didn't react. Modo took it as a yes. He slowly stood, then lifted the smaller mouse into his arms. Throttle dug his claws into Modo's back as he clung tightly in fear of the sudden movement. Modo gently laid Throttle down onto the couch, he stood up to reach for the blanket that was folded at the end of the couch, but Throttle grasped a hand out trying to bring Modo back to him. "I'm right here... just gettin ya' a blanket." Modo grabbed Throttle's hand as he pulled the blanket over him with the other. "There ya go..." Modo whispered as he carefully sat down next to him. Throttle curled into Modo's lap, leaning his head onto Modo's chest. "goodnight bro..." Modo whispered softly as he glanced down at Throttle who had fallen a sleep. He placed a paw over Throttle's, with any luck he would get woken up fast enough to stop anymore attempts at clawing his eyes out. But they both slept through the rest of the night.

"Woah... what happened to you two?..." Vinnie asked bending over them. Modo jolted awake fumbling around for Throttle. He calmed when he realized the other mouse was still asleep next to him.

"Throttle had a nightmare..." he mustered.

"Oh my goodness! Throttle!" Charley gasped. Modo cringed when he stared down at the scratches. "...Throttle?" Charley whispered gently waking him. Throttle startled awake, reaching for his eyes, Modo instinctively shot forward to stop him but Throttle just ran a hand over the bloody scratches. He groaned.

"...who had to deal with me last night?" Throttle mumbled, guilt dripping from his soft voice.

"I... did... but I didn't mind... I understand what happened, it's fine..." Modo said softly.

"Modo? I'm so... so sorry" Throttle sighed, pulling away from Modo in embarrassment.

"No, really it's cool, I... forgot how aggressive you got though..." Modo muttered with a small smile as he wrapped an arm around Throttle.

"Yeah... sorry bro..." Throttle whispered.

Charley knelt down in front of him leaning closer to inspect the scratches.

"I'll clean you up before I go to work... Vinnie can you grab the first aid kit from the kitchen for Modo? Thanks... oh! and will you two hell find his glasses?" Charley asked. the other two mice agreed. Charley reached a hand down to Throttle, he leaned into Modo once more giving him a quick hug as a silent thank you, before letting Charlie lead him to the bathroom to clean his wounds.


End file.
